hitsugimenochaikafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Schen13
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Toru Acura page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 21:33, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy Please name your images properly and follow the Image Policy Guide and label your image with the Fair Use Rationale Policy. Example: Summary Licensing Thank you. A future Admin will rename your past images. Takashichea (talk) 06:23, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Default Images Hello there. I notice there is an inconsistency with the default images due to the lack of image policy rules in an Adminless community. I notice you switched to full body transparent PNG for Fredrika and Akari. If this Wikia is going to be consistent, I suggest doing everyone full body default images or go back to using head shot portraits. Can you please add the Fair Use Rationale to your images? Thank you. Takashichea (talk) 19:54, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Adminship and Jasmine's Page I'm suggesting you should apply to be Adminship because you added the most text to this community. You and Sidapa are the most active editors. I cannot be active here since I serve as a wiki mod at Anime Vice. I work on Chaika in another wiki community, primarily with episode summaries not character pages. In that Wikia, character pages should be written with source material. Unfortunately, this franchise started with a light novel series. Light novels are hard to come by. It's up to you. I know everyone is busy with outside obligations. The reason for taking Adminship is to iron out wiki policies such as images, naming, etc. With an Admin, rules can be enforced and carried out effectively. This will help prevent edit wars most of the time. There is a high chance of folks debating and changing things due to arguments without set rules. Technically, you can have an Adminless community and run it smoothly if everyone agrees on the policies. For this Wikia, no one hasn't said anything about policies. This will prove to be a disaster in the future. I try not to get attached to the community. I will only focus on images. If there are image requests for the anime, you can ask me. I can upload images fine using Crunchyroll as my image source. I do want to create Hasumin page, but this Wikia uses different names. I saw you reverted another editor's work to another name. I'm confused on the names until Sidapa explained to me. :Sidapa:''As for Jasmine's/Hasumin's name, since the setting is based on a fantasy Europe (with those saboteurs from Acura village are being based on ninjas from Japan's ninja villages and as such have Japanese names), in-universe there are multiple languages, like how Chaika Trabant can speak the language of Laake, that was used in the Gaz Empire, fluently but she speaks the official language of the continent stilted and broken. Hasumin's/Jasmine's name might be from whatever the in-universe equivalent for Spain is and her name could be spelled in-universe as "Jasmine" but pronounced as "Hasumin"; "J" in the Spanish language have a "H" or "X" like sound such as "jalapeño" or "rojo". But that is just my theory and I am not really sure with the spelling of her given name. Her last name Orlo is based on an automobile called the Orlo, like about almost everyone in the series has their name based on vehicles and vehicle manufacturing companies. I rather leave the character page creations especially for tricky translations to Wikia folks. In Anime Vice, I just use official companies' translation for the names. Thank you. Takashichea (talk) 20:26, June 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Adminship The conditions of being an Admin is dependent on the Founder, the staff, or the bureaucrats. This community has no bureaucrats. I can't find the founder in this community for some odd reason if you visit this page. I suggest talking to the staff, Gcheung28. I'll talk with the staff for their conditions. Or you can adopt a Wikia, here. As for helping out, I can only do images and organize them into galleries and characters. I'm a wiki mod at Anime Vice, working on the Chaika pages there. The reason I'm here is because Sidapa requests if I can upload images here. The terms of use in Wikia and Anime Vice don't prohibit images. I have to avoid text heavy articles. It's weird editing in two wiki communities. I caught Sidapa plagiarizing Anime Vice wiki pages by transferring content from this Wikia to AV. I have to be careful not to break the rules for communities. Rewording things is difficult for me due to my limited vocabulary. I will help you out in other areas, just not text heavy stuff. Sorry, I forgot to explain about the Fair Use Rationale. Well, you go and click on the image. Click edit and copy and paste the code I gave you. I'll do your images, so you have an example to work on. Takashichea (talk) 09:18, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Refs and Transitions for Fredrika This is what I was warning about: edit wars. I figured the refs would cover redundancy and take care of unnecessary transitions. When you make a transition, the phrase needs a comma. I didn't correct it because I remove them due to the refs. *In the anime, she names herself as Fredrika instead of Toru suggesting the name You going to deal with multiple sources: light novel, manga, and anime. That's what the ref is used for. Without a key guide, you have different details in different sections. I propose keeping the history/synopsis/story arcs + '''origin/backstory' light novel only details. Trivia, personality, and appearance can have different sources, but it needs refs to differentiate details. All those transitions would be confusing. Takashichea (talk) 19:09, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if we're talking about the same thing. In my previous edit in Fredrika, I don't think I removed anything Sidaipo added. I only modified his information to make it more gramatically correct. Perhaps "transition" was a bad word choice on my part. By transition, I meant just making the text less disconnected and more smoother grammer wise. Whatever Sidaipo added, I should not have removed anything information wise. ::I agree with your stance that the LN should be the main source, however my sources are only the first 2 LN vols, the manga and the anime. Everything I've added should be canon, but eventually we do need to address the different adaptation issue. I'm thinking there could be a section dedicated to just that. But anything from vol. 3 and above, I have no way of differentiating for now. The manga seems to be the most faithful adaptation, so I will most likely use that as my source as soon as it finishes vol. 2. If the other volumes get translated, I will update accordingly. Sidaipo seems to know the rest of the volume, so I won't argue what he puts down, unless some argues otherwise. I just fix any grammatical issues and present it better, ::Schen13 (talk) 23:58, June 18, 2014 (UTC) schen13 You misunderstood. What I said was make the story arcs and origin only light novel because that is the original source. When we deal with anime and manga, it should be only in Trivia, Appearance, and personality. You didn't get the use of refs that Sidapa put. It eliminates the use of redundant transitions such as in the anime and in the manga. That's how I feel. Yes, we are going to use every adaptation, but we have to use in sections that won't be convoluted. Takashichea (talk) 02:12, June 19, 2014 (UTC) This is why we need a Wiki Manual Style that an Admin could enforce. Without rules, we will face edit wars like we just did now. Takashichea (talk) 02:13, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Please check Wiki Manual and Place Suggestions Here is the Wiki Manual. Please take a look over it. I have set up proposals to eliminate edit wars. It's time to set up some rules in this community. Thank you for your time. Takashichea (talk) 02:25, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Devil's Advocate I might have misused the term. I was testing you and Sidapa on wiki policy. You pretty much demonstrated the qualities of being an Admin by giving alternative solutions and reasons for your proposals. Sorry, I was hard on you. I was trying to see which editor in the site loves the Wikia. Feel free to edit the wiki policy, the image policy, and make other policy pages. I think the next step is set up default image rules because I see users like and Mikan changing default images. There has to be a rule there. Also, you have to set up rules for those character image galleries. There are two galleries: the one on the wiki and the category gallery. Since the category gallery is inclusive, you can adjust the rules in the character galleries to include what images you like. For the manga, light novel, and anime parts, I agree on using refs. It's up to you to use manga as a substitute for the character pages. The new rules will only affect my images since I won't be doing text heavy submissions. I'm tied to a wiki site. I edit heavily at Anime Vice's Chaika pages and not here. I mostly do episode summaries because I can't do character pages. The rules over there dictates I use the original sources. In Chaika's case, it's light novels. Here in this Wikia, you have freedom to do what you want. Also, you have to challenge your teammates. I remember you said you won't argue with what Sidapa puts down. That's wrong. You have to check with folks. Not everyone is right. I saw him adding object category to a character page called Niva Lada. Even though I haven't read the light novel series yet, I know you can only use one infobox per wiki page. It has to be either character or object page. If an object has expressed human qualities, it's no longer an object page. It's a character. Examples would be Lumière from Beauty and the Beast or Monobear (Monokuma) from Dangan Ronpa. They express human qualities despite being objects. They are regarded as character wiki pages. Sorry, I won't helping much in this community. I will only handle images because I have to honor Sidapa's request for helping me in my other wiki site. I can't afford to work in both sites, adding the same information but have to reword it due to different terms of use and copyright issues. I wish you the best of the luck with the wiki. Takashichea (talk) 22:54, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Admin & support Because there is no founder, we should try set up policies. Yes, you're right. We do need an Admin later on. There are some things an Admin can only do: delete pages, rename pages, and remove spam bots and spam comments. The reason why I felt you're a better choice is because you're the only one who responded. For me, an Admin must be responsive and think outside of the box. You pretty much demonstrated it. Some communities and users have different conditions for Admin. I'm an Admin at Btooom and Sket Dance. I don't push people to complete jobs because I know everyone's busy. We all work at our own pacing. :Hello! To become an admin on a wikia with an inactive admin/no admins, you can try to adopt the wikia. This adoption page on Community Central gives guidelines for the adoption process, or you can also go to to ask about obtaining adminship. Hope that helps! Grace (profile)•(talk) 15:41, June 16, 2014 (UTC) This was the staff's message I forgot to show you. You have to adopt the Wikia using that link. Read their adoption process. It's up to you. Yes, it's better to have 2 Admins. Right now, only one user demonstrated the passion. It's you. I can't take the job since I'm tied to other communities. Takashichea (talk) 02:46, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Manga and Light Novel Table Formatting Saw your help request. It would be better to ask someone on their walls instead of leaving it in the edit summary where no one would see it. It's better if you have consistent tables for both light novel and manga series. If you want me to help, I have to change both tables. There are two tables I'm able to copy and paste. Which one do you like? *Sket Dance *Btooom You are the future Admin in this community. Did you check the message from the staff on Community Wikia? I don't have a lot time to help the Wikia. I will retire by the end of the month after I get the images. Sorry, I had finals last week and Anime Expo last weekend along with community projects in Anime Vice. You can find volume 3 and 4 covers in Anime Vice. Takashichea (talk) 03:08, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not good at code. It was my biggest weakness. For me, I was good at stealing and copying people's templates from other Wikia sites and then using in the Wikia I worked in. I'm not sure how to set the borders to make sure the images don't reset. I have to ask an old teammate from past Wikia to help fix the border. Sorry about that. As for the images, I intend to honor Sidapa's image request and see it to the end. I upload key images for all episodes and then leave. Since the summer season is occurring right now, I have new wiki projects in Anime Vice. My wiki style is seasonal. I work and then I leave a project for a new one after completing the episode summaries. I'll try to ask someone to help. Sorry for the wait. Takashichea (talk) 19:42, July 11, 2014 (UTC)